1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an illuminating device, and more particularly to an illuminating device having different structure from conventional illuminating device.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic exploded view illustrating a conventional illuminating device. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional illuminating device includes a lampshade 10, a light source circuit board 20 disposed in the lampshade 10 and a capper 30 masked on the light-emitting end of the light source circuit board 20. The light source circuit board 20 is formed by disposing a plurality of LED (light emitting diode) monomers 21 on a circuit board 22. Power provided by the power circuit board 23 is required for the LED monomers 21 to emit light. Therefore, the power circuit board 23 and each of the LED monomers 21 are electrically connected by a connecting wire (or a connector) 211, which is disposed between the light source circuit board 20 and the power circuit board 23 by soldering or wiring manually.
However, the purpose of using the circuit board 22 is not only for mounting each LED monomer 21 on the same plane, but also allowing effective heat dissipation for the LED monomer 21. The power circuit board 23 may generate high temperature easily which affects lifetime of the illuminating device. Therefore, high temperature may cause the connecting wire 211 to have problems such as embrittlement, meltdown, bad heat dissipation, contact failure and loosening.
Moreover, in order to connect the connecting wire 211 between the light source circuit board 20 and the power circuit board 23, it is necessary to have apertures disposed on the lampshade 10 for the connecting wire 211 to pass through.